Conventionally, a vaporization system that vaporizes a liquid material is used to create the gas that is used in a semiconductor manufacturing process such as, for example, a film formation process or the like.
This vaporization system, as is shown, for example, in Patent document 1, is provided with a vaporizer that holds a liquid material and vaporizes this liquid material by heating it, and with a supply rate controller (for example, a mass flow controller or flow rate control valve or the like) that controls the supply rate of the liquid material that is supplied to that vaporizer.
However, because the vaporizer and the supply rate controller are connected together by a conduit, this conduit makes it difficult for the size of the vaporization system to be reduced. A structure in which the supply rate controller is mounted on top of the vaporizer in order to reduce the length dimension of the vaporization system by the distance of the conduit length might also be considered, however, it is necessary for the conduit to be folded back on itself inside the vaporization system so that this would make the structure of the vaporization system more complex.
Note that, as is shown in Patent document 2, a structure in which a supply rate control valve (i.e., the supply rate controller) is mounted directly on a side wall of the vaporization tank of the vaporizer, and this vaporization tank is mounted on a gas panel might also be considered. However, in this structure, it is necessary to provide the supply rate control valve on a side wall of the vaporization tank and to form a complex flow path in order to control the flow rate. In addition, when removing the vaporization tank, the flow rate control valve must also be removed, so that replacement tasks and the like are awkward to perform.